Home delivery for many products is available in a wide variety of locations. The proliferation of the internet and online retailers, for example, means that users can order everything from televisions to groceries online (or on the phone). In many cases, these items can be delivered next day, or even within a couple of hours.
Some items, however, should not be left by the delivery driver outside a delivery location—e.g., on the front stoop or by the garage door—due to theft, spoilage, or other concerns. Extremely expensive items, for example, may be stolen if they are left outside. Other items may be adversely affected by extreme temperatures or wet conditions, among other things. Groceries and other perishables may simply spoil or melt, for example, before they can be put away. Thus, expensive packaging, dry ice, or other means may be used to ensure the products are received as expected.